Ninjas in Japan
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sakura is kidnapped by Orochimaru and is taken into another world. Sasuke, Naruto AND his SISTER have joined together to stop him. But trouble lies ahead as they meet new friends, will they ever find Sakura in this new world or will they be trapped?


**Hina-chan: HKNT Is back up and running again. You see...Natsume-kun had an accident not too long ago and somehow damaged our power. But it's running again thanks to a little help from Tatsuya-san. I thought about this story for two days...or was it one? Well, anyway I wanted to type it up and see how good it would be.**

**Kanna: Your writing skills must be trying to get out but you refuse to lift a pencil to write. Instead you start drawing. It's a mystery...**

**Natsume: T-Tatsuya-san, please stop touching me!**

**Tatsuya: But you let me hold you like this last night...**

**Natsume: That was a total mistake, I take that hug back!**

**Hinata-chan: Yep, nothing has changed much in this big studio of ours.**

**Summary: We have gone back in time in the Naruto world and rearranged a few parts from when Naruto was born. He now has a SISTER!!! Everyone knows her as Naruko. Sasuke never goes to Orochimaru, the said man has been hunting down a portal that links from their world to another. And now Naruto, Sasuke and Naruko must join together to form a good team if they want to rescue Sakura! How did she get herself kidnapped you wonder...she failed to not let her emotions get to her. What emotions? Well you guys should remember how she went all crazy eyed with the scene of Sai and Sasuke making out all because of little Konohamaru. Now that that's wrapped up, maybe I should explain where they go...They end up in a world that is very different from theirs and arrive with the weirdest outfits since no one from Clannad would go around dressed as a ninja. Or would they?**

**Ages: Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura are 17 :)**

**Pairings: NarukoXSunohara, NarutoXSasuke(couldn't resist)**

**Warning: May contain a Sakura-like monster, female ninja. I would advise you to shield your eyes from any cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Clannad!!**

"Are you sure this will work, Kabuto?" Oroichimaru put one hand on the closed portal and somehow activated the device.

"Affirmative, lord Orochimaru. The portal has been here since two days ago. I first discovered this yesterday when I was checking out some of the old ruins" Kabuto pushed his glasses up as Orochimaru commanded him to come and bring the girl with them.

Sakura Haruno. A female Kunoichi that was said to surpass Tsunade one day if she got the chance. Major fan of boy on boy action. Reason for going after Orochimaru alone, to stop him from finding the secret portal. Reason for getting caught so easily, has seen an image of Sasuke and Naruto making out. She let herself become victim of the most weirdest jutsu. She now hung limp in the arm of Kabuto. The man that was supposedly a Konoha ninja not too long ago at the chuunin exams. Little did they know that he was actually there with Orochimaru, a man that was part of the three, great, legendary sannin.

Kabuto followed his master into the portal with ease and a good hold on Sakura's body. He did not hesitate even once before stepping into the door-like portal. Once inside the portal, he saw Orochimaru falling. As he stepped farther into the portal, he began falling as well. The portal was making a weird sound and had small stars swirling around it. A black hole appeared beneath them and shone a bright light as they fell into it.

* * *

"WHAT?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead with both her hands as the excited blond teen began to say a bunch of meaningless words.

"Naruto, shut up already, you're going to give Tsunade a headache!" A girl with two, long pony tails on both sides of her head, and was wearing an orange jumpsuit like Naruto's spoke out.

Naruko Uzumaki. Second born of the Uzumaki family. Same personality as Sakura's but slightly different. Her major hobbies consist of looking for another blond haired, blue-eyed person. But the person has to be male. Her other hobby is making Sasuke embarrassed. Secret weapon, uses her angelic smile when ever trouble occurs. Her other weapons would include the Kyuubi that was sealed in the both of the siblings at birth and her weird kicking power that seems to come from out of nowhere. Favourite food, rice balls.

"Shizune, give them their mission and get them out of here already" Tsunade turned the chair around and looked outward as Shizune began explaining.

"You guys should know that Sakura has still not come back from her mission and something could have happened to her. Your mission is to go to this area and find a portal, go through it and bring Sakura back from the other world, understood?" Naruto scratched the side of her face and raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Why does Sasuke the gay lord have to come, I want Kiba on our team, he's funny" Sasuke shot her a look as she stuck her nose in the air.

Her other hobby was to keep Sasuke away from her brother at all times. Reason, to be a better older sister.

"I'm sorry but, Kiba's on another mission so you guys will have to put your anger aside and work together on this one. Sakura's life depends on it...you may go now, there is no limit of when to expect you back"

"Understood" All three of them left the room.

Naruko walked behind Sasuke and her brother and let them have a chance to walk with each other. She knew her brother liked the bastard but wouldn't tell him his feelings. She thought some more about them while Sasuke went toward his clan's area. Naruko was lost in deep thought that she did not notice what was happening around her. She and her brother had already gotten home. Their two bedroom apartment that held not too many memories that she wanted to remember.

Naruto ran into his bedroom and found all the weapons that they would need for a mission so big and packed everything he could into the bag. Naruko on the other hand, packed only her favourite books that were from Jiraiya. Ever since Naruto brought home a book for girls she could not stop reading it. She was a huge fan of boy on boy action just as much as Sakura had been. She looked around the apartment to see what she would need for the trip and decided to bring a picture of the fourth hokage along with her. Although it was Naruto's father too, she wished more than anyone that he would come back to life one day and visit them.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Naruko wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and put on a cheery smile as Naruto picked the back pack up and slung the two straps around his shoulders.

"Let's go find Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they watched the hyper sister run ahead of them.

"She doesn't change does she?"

"Sometimes I wonder if she wants to or not...she's more hyper than I am hehe" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as they walked down the hall.

* * *

They reached the location using their speed and had arrived in just a week. Naruto looked around at the run down landscape and thought to himself for a bit while Sasuke and Naruko walked inside the creepy ruins that Orochimaru had entered. The place was crawling with spiders and snakes that had made it into their homes.

"This must be it..."Naruko examined the door and ran through the wall. Her body disappeared.

"Naruko!" Naruto and Sasuke ran up to the portal and jumped along with her.

Their bodies floated as the swirling stars surrounded the portal. Wind bashed against their faces as they continued to fall more and more. A bright light shone from the black hole that was growing beneath them and swallowed Naruko, Sasuke and Naruto whole.

A hole in the sky opened up and dropped the three onto a street corner that had very few people around. Naruko stretched out her legs and arms and dusted off her jump suit. Sasuke and Naruto did the same.

"What the hell is this place?"

"Where ever we are, it sure isn't a village" Naruto said as they began to walk down the street.

The two boys decided to take it easy for a while and went to walking instead of running. Naruko on the other hand was rushing around this way and that, looking for clues. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a couple that was walking. Naruto rushed to her side and helped her get up while the couple got up themselves.

The couple looked a few years older than them. The lady had soft, brown hair that made her look a bit boyish. The man next to her had blue hair and blue eyes. Naruko bowed in apology.

"It's quite alright, as a token of our apology we would like to offer you some tea if you don't mind" Naruko blushed a little from embarrassement and accepted the lady's request.

"Oh, before we go, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, My twin brother Naruto and our friend Sasuke Uchiha" The lady gave all three of them a smile.

_"We could have told her our names if we wanted..."_Naruto whispered into his sister's ear.

_"You guys should remember this isn't Konoha or another ninja village, so you should at least get a little comfy"_

"I am Ibuki Kouko, and this is my husband Yoshino Yusuke" Naruko smiled sweetly and shook both their hands.

The couple led them to their small but fancy home and invited them in. Naruko was the only one to take off her shoes while Sasuke and Naruto kept theirs on. Sasuke looked around at the place and sat at the small, square table that sat in the middle of the room. Kouko took off her outside coat and hung it up on a coat rack that sat beside the door area. Kouko's husband put a hand through his hair as he sat down at the table. After hanging her coat up, she poured some tea into five cups.

"You two have such a wonderful home..." Naruko announced just as the tea was being served.

"Why thank you, I would like to ask though, what are those weird costumes?" Naruko and Sasuke looked at their outfits. They were the only ones that cared about how good they looked to others.

"Um...we were hoping to join a theatre club and hopefully join a school at the same time" Naruko explained. She seemed to be studying under Shizune for quite some time about the mission before they were assigned to it.

"You mean you don't go to school?"

"Well...you see, Sasuke-kun's parents told us they would be out of town for a while and since our parents aren't with us anymore they offered us a place to stay but we have no idea where it is and Sasuke-kun doesn't live with his parents and they left so suddenly and forgot to tell us the directions...if it's possible we would like to go to school soon" Naruto and Sasuke were amazed at how much of a liar Naruko really was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that...well you look old enough to be at this one school I used to teach at before I got married!" Kouko sipped a bit of her tea and began to write down directions for the high school that she used to work at.

"Thanks for all your help" Naruko recieved the paper of directions and showed it to both Sasuke and Naruto as they went out the door.

"Naruko...I have never said this before but...wow" Naruko smiled as her brother hugged her tightly.

"Not to be an ass or anything but don't we need a place to stay while at school?" Naruko laughed sheepishly and just continued to follow the directions of the school. It was still early so the school should still be opened.

"We'll deal with that later, Naruto and I are used to it, aren't we Naruto?" He just grunted and sat down on a small, stone wall that held a large tree that grew in the center of the small island-like land.

"This place seems deserted..." Sasuke spoke out and looked around.

* * *

Tomoya Okazaki. A third year student at the school that the trio have arrived at. Hobbies include spending time with Nagisa, sleeping during classes and spending time with friends.

Tomoya was just waking up from a nap during class and was about to go to lunch when he saw three odd characters outside the school. Curiousity got the better of him and he stood up from his desk and rushed outside to see who they were. After the last encounter with bad people, Tomoya was now thinking that he felt the need to protect Tomoyo from beating them up and getting into trouble. The bell rang and students from all classes went to their lockers to get their lunches.

"What was that sound?" Naruto asked his sister, the girl who seemed to know everything.

"If my memory is correct, it should be an alarm that lets students go for lunch and home"

"What do we do now?"

"You guys can shut up and let the professional girl do the work"

"Um..." Naruko, Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to see a girl with light brown hair and brown or golden eyes. She wore a uniform that belonged to the school.

"Ah, hello, hello, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, you wouldn't happen to know how to register to this school now would you?"

"Are you trying to go to this school?" Naruto and Sasuke sat back and let Naruko do her woman work.

"Yes, but we have no idea on how to get in so...we would greatly appreciate it if you could help us out" Naruko smiled at the girl.

"Sure, just meet me here as soon as school is over and I'll lead you to my house, I'm sure my parents will help you, my name is Furukawa Nagisa, pleased to meet you"

"Thanks so much, you're very kind!" Naruko hugged her and waved as she left.

"Another two thumbs up for my adorable sister"

"From what Shizune has told me I think we need to wait another two hours" Naruto anime dropped.

"Excuse me, but do you have permission to be here?" A boy with blue eyes and blue hair appeared before them.

"Uh well....we're waiting for two hours to go by then we're heading home with Nagisa-chan"

"How do you know Nagisa?"

"She offered to help us after school was over...and...she was...so kind!" Naruko started crying into her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's alright" The boy sweat dropped as Naruko became her active self again in no time.

"I'm Tomoya Okazaki and you are...?"

"Naruko Uzumaki, my twin brother Naruto and a friend of ours" She pointed as she spoke their names.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"I see, well I'll be walking Nagisa home with you guys then...see ya" With that said he turned and walked away.

*Life's like a boat starts playing*

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry if it was too long. This will turn into a Naruto and Sasuke fic later on and this is all before the after story of Clannad, since I haven't seen it yet. I'm still on episode 23 i think. Well PLEASE read and review so that I know whether or not to keep going on this story. The song life's like a boat is from Bleach :)

* * *


End file.
